


He's Iron-Man

by Marvel_The_Stark



Series: The Avengers? All I know is the Revengers. [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adding more tags later on, And boring, Clint is a gossiper, Dad!Tony, Embaressment, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker gets Pranked, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Revengers, Say Peter Parker gets Pranked five time in a row. bet, Tagging is weird, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Can Sing, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark gets pranked, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Video Recordings All Over YouTube, so tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_The_Stark/pseuds/Marvel_The_Stark
Summary: Tony walks in to the compound to Peter listening to an Iron-Man tribute. Tony gets a huge kick out of it, but Peter wishes the floor would swallow him whole..





	He's Iron-Man

**Author's Note:**

> Revengers pt.1
> 
> I wrote this whole series at 3 a.m. Im sorry in advance that your are watching this.

Tony wasn’t at the compound. He had texted Peter earlier telling him no one else was at the compound and he would be back until late in the evening. 

Peter had been just wondering around YouTube when he ran into this Iron-Man tribute. He listened to it with headphones and was instantly addicted. He knew if Tony listened to it, he would think so too. It was so much like him. Tony isn’t going to be back till later, so what's stopping him front blasting it through the compound?

No one.

“FRIDAY, play Iron-Man tribute by Rooney…” Peter asked the AI, grinning maniacally. 

The guitar started and Peter bopped his head. 

_ Here’s a man, _

_ On a Mission, _

_ In Armor..Of high tech ammunition, _

**(If you listen to the song, just ignore the teenage part. Hes obviously not a teenager but its still a good song)**

“HES IRONNNN MANNNNN!” Peter singed along loudly, bounding across the living area not so gracefully. He pretended to string a guitar along with the song violently, singing along with the chorus as it ended.

When the song finished, he relayed it again. And again...and again. He honestly lost track of time as he remembered every lyric of the song.

Maybe that's why when Tony walked in unknowingly, throwing his keys on the counter and trying not to laugh at Peter prancing around, Peter was mortified.

Peter turned around by the part of “He’s Iron Man” Singing along and stopped dead in his tracks, his face turning as red as a tomato.

“Its...Its not what it looks like…..?” Peter said.

“Uh-huh. Yeah, that was not a Iron-Man tribute? Its right, I am Iron Man,” Tony stated seriously but then sputtered out in laughter. 

“Im so never gonna live this down…” Peter frowned, face beat red still.

Tony tried to catch his breath. “Fri, send that to Natasha.” 

“Send _what?_ ” Peter asked. He knew the answer. Tony could tell by the way his face went pale. 

“Oh yeah, Peter. Fri records _everything_ ,” He said, raising his eyebrow.

“Boss, Peter has replayed the song 13 times now.” FRIDAY's voice spoke.

“What the hell FRI-” Peter said.

“Play it one more time’” Tony said, smirking and sitting on the couch. Peter sat beside him, face in hands. “Hey, its not that bad. I actually like it a lot. Fri, add this to the Lab playlist.”

“Im going to die..” Peter whined, still deeply embarrassed. 

“Hey, it's all okay. You’ll only hear shit from me and Clint for 2 years. Its okay.” Tony spoke sarcastically. He laughed a bit more and then got up. 

“Come on, it's work time.” 

 

Peter still knows every word to that song. He knows he _will_ get pay back on Tony.


End file.
